Dragon's Tear
by ichigo709
Summary: After Malefor's defeat life returns to normal for Spyro and Cynder, Spyro is named king of Warfang, but when the power goes to his head and he gets controlled by an unknown force Cynder has to save him from himself before he turns evil.
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

No characters other than my OCs belong to me.

The fog was thick, he was unable to see through it or move an inch. Whispers could be heard in the background.

"Help us…"

"We need you…"

"The savior is dead…"

These were the only audible words that were in English.

"Where…am I?" He asked, "Am I inside the Earth?"

No answer, until a robed thing appeared. It had tattered robes and a long scythe.

"No," the thing replied, "You are between the living world and the dead world, you are dead,"

"I can't be dead… I have someone to go back to… I have to return to Earth!" he exclaimed.

"You decided to leave her on her own, now you have to live without her," the thing laughed, "I'm here to send you to the afterlife, enjoy your death,"

The thing laughed as it raised its scythe and prepared to swing it when it stopped.

"Why didn't you…" he asked when he was jerked backwards by his neck.

"I guess she wasn't ready to lose you," the thing said disappointed.

"I'm not done living yet," he laughed.

When he opened his eyes he was blinded by the sudden light and closed them instantly. He could hear a female's voice.

"Please don't leave me," the voice sobbed, "Wake up!"

He recognised the voice and opened his eyes and tried to ignore the blinding light.

"Is...that...you?" he asked.

The figure that he saw was very shaky.

"You're...you're...ALIVE!" She burst into tears and hugged him, "Spyro, I thought you were dead,"

"I couldn't leave you Cynder, I wasn't ready," Spyro returned the embrace.

The two enjoyed their reunion for a long while before they finally separated.

"Don't you dare ever leave me again," Cynder playfully scolded Spyro.

"Don't you dare ever let me die again," Spyro teased.

"So you really were dead? I half thought you were just trying to scare me,"

"We should head back to Warfang soon," Spyro said, no longer playful

"Why can't we wait awhile, everyone thinks we're dead anyways,"

This statement shocked Spyro.

"They all think I'm dead? I can't let them think like that for long," Spyro jumped up and got ready to run.

"You want them to just send you on another quest?" Cynder stated, obviously not wanting to say that, "I just wanted some time alone for the first time since we were in that crystal.

Spyro hesitated.

"Alone? With me?" he said confused.

"Yes, just you and me,"

"How about we spent a day here before returning to Warfang," Spyro offered.

"Alright, I can live with that," Cynder happily replied.

"Where can we stay?"

"I saw an abandoned Inn to the west, what about there?"

"Sounds good to me, let's go,"

After a five minute walk filled with Spyro describing what it was like to be dead and Cynder asking questions that were usually answered with 'I don't know' they arrived at the Inn.

"This is it," Cynder said.

The Inn was old with rock walls and a wooden roof all in perfect condition. They were barley at the door when someone with a hooded cloak ran up to them. He looked like a crazy prophet with his tattered cloak and face shaded in his hood.

"Are you Spyro?" the strange man asked.

"Yes, who are you and how do you know me?" Spyro asked.

"I am Kyno. You are in great danger, something is going to control you and make you a corrupt ruler. Cynder will try to save you but you shall cause her great pain, causing her death by your hand," Kyno explained.

This shocked Spyro and scared Cynder half to death.

"I...I will...No I won't. Everything is fine, I won't kill Cynder, I just can't," Spyro exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Belief or dis-belief, it's your choice but beware of temptations," Kyno said before running off.

"Spyro..." Cynder said worryingly.

"Don't worry about what he says, let's just enjoy are time together,"


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

No Character other than OCs belong to me

Spyro and Cynder walked into the Inn which was, to their surprise, very well preserved and looked brand new.

"How can it look like this?" Spyro asked, very confused, "It looks like someone is living here already.

"I don't know, maybe that man, I think his name was Kyno, lives here," Cynder replied, just as baffled as Spyro.

"Then why would he run off away from here?"

"Just forget about him, let's enjoy ourselves,"

The Inn had fifteen rooms on the top floor, a fireplace and kitchen on the bottom floor and a staircase leading to a basement. Spyro and Cynder walked to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. Cynder took a loaf of bread and was slicing it with her claws when she heard crashing to her right, when she turned she saw Spyro underneath a pile of pots and pans that he apparently knocked over. They both laughed and shared the bread. Cynder loved the soft, warm center and ate almost the whole loaf while Spyro decided he wanted toast and spit fire onto the bread and almost lit the table on fire! After finishing the bread, a plate of venison and several drinks of water they both went upstairs to find a room.

"Are we staying in the same room?" Cynder asked naively.

"Of course, if anything happens I want to be able to help you immediately," Spyro answered assuring.

"What room do you want?"

Spyro was in deep thought for half an hour before he answered; "Room number 5,"

"Is there a special reason? Maybe you were 5 when you met your best friend?" Cynder asked.

"No, I just wanted 5, nothing special," Spyro joked.

The room was amazing; the curtains were bright red with golden trims, there was a vanity with tons of make-up and clothes in it, the bed was big enough for them both and was made of fine silk sheets and pillows. Spyro and Cynder just stood there marveling at the gorgeous room.

"Look outside, it's midnight," Spyro yawned.

They both jumped into the bed and were asleep almost instantly.

"Hello there, purple dragon," a dark voice laughed.

Spyro sprung up and his eyes darted around the room.

"You must be strong to defeat the Dark Master,"

"Who are you?" Spyro demanded, "And where are you?"

"Why don't you look around the Inn," the voice taunted.

Spyro ran out the door and saw the Inn battered and broken, there were beams fallen through the roof and breaking doors, some areas were burning with small embers. Spyro immediately widened his eyes.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled when he realized that Cynder wasn't in bed. He ran down the stairs toward the kitchen, not knowing anywhere else to look. The kitchen was empty, other than the ashes from the flames that were burning around the walls. He searched all the other rooms, nothing, the foyer, nothing. He looked everywhere and couldn't find her. He started to panic when he remembered; "The basement!" and sprinted to the stairs.

When he arrived in the basement he saw Cynder's figure on the ground and dashed towards her and saw that she was chained to the ground by her wings. She panted and sweat like a tired marathon runner.

"Why…Why did you do this?" She panted, "Why did you hurt me so much?"

"Cynder…I…I didn't…I couldn't…" Spyro burst into tears and tried to grab her but she vanished. Spyro screamed.

"Spyro! Wake up!" Cynder yelled franticly shaking him.

"Cynder? But you were…I…"

"You looked like you were having a nightmare, and a pretty serious one at that,"

"I think we should go soon, something is watching us…"

**Author's Note**

Thank you Spyrofan777 for being the first to subscribe to this story, you really motivated me to keep going in this story. If you are reading this please message me and you can partake in Chapter III a bit.

O.C. List

Kyno

That creepy voice that Spyro dreamed of


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

No Characters other than OCs belong to me

Dedicated to Spyrofan777, Thanks for your support

Spyro and Cynder left the Inn immediately and the second they left it, strangely, collapsed!

"Good thing we left isn't it," Cynder said, gawking at the sudden wreckage.

"We should get out of here,"

The pair flew as fast as they could towards Warfang but were stopped by another man in a hooded cloak.

"Kyno? Why are you here?" Spyro asked.

"I am not Kyno, I am Lev," the man replied, "You are in great danger,"

"Yeah yeah, Kyno already told us," Cynder rolled her eyes, "Spyro turns evil, I die, blah blah blah, we should get going,"

"Kyno was wrong, Spyro will not rule, you shall overthrow him and make him your slave. Three days later you will be assassinated by Spyro and this will spark a war that will threaten the very existence of this world," Lev explained.

"Yeah right, you and Kyno just happen to both see the future and come to different outcomes. I don't believe either of you," Spyro said obviously ticked off. Spyro and Cynder flew off.

"You think that those guys are crazy?" Cynder asked.

"Very crazy,"

"What if one of them was right?"

"I guess we'll find out later," Spyro answered as they approached the city.

They were greeted with amazed looks soon followed by cheers, chants and a few moles having a heart attack.

"You have returned," Cyril said surprised.

"You didn't think we'd just die did you?" Spyro taunted, "I made it back just fine,"

"But Spyro, didn't you die?" Cynder teased.

Spyro shot her a glace that translated to 'You weren't supposed to say that!'

"Where's Ignitus?" Terrador asked.

Spyro and Cynder hung their heads. Everyone had a shocked look on their faces.

"You mean...Ignitus is...dead?" Volteer asked.

"He sacrificed himself for us, he died a hero," Spyro said, fighting back tears.

"With that I think we should hold an election for a new ruler," Cyril stated, "Nominate candidates,"

"I nominate Mason! He shot down the towers in the invasion!" A mole yelled.

"Hunter! He evacuated many civilians!" Another mole yelled.

"Settle down. I think it's unanimous who should rule," Cynder glanced at Spyro, "One of the two who saved us all, one of the most powerful dragons in the world, the one who can control many elements,"

"Oh yeah, Volteer!" A cheetah yelled.

"No you idiot! Spyro!"

"All who vote for Spyro?" Cyril called.

"Every hand, paw and claw rose, including Cynder's.

"All hail, Lord Spyro!"

"Everyone cheered for the new ruler.

"I think what should come first is the funerals for those who fell in battle, it shall be held tomorrow at noon," Spyro stated his first order, which he felt great about, "Now you are all dismissed,"

Everyone left to their houses when the bell rang to mark nightfall. Spyro and Cynder flew to their room balcony in the palace. Disturbingly, it looked the exact same as the Inn room, but neither noticed.

"Second order," Spyro smiled at Cynder, "We're going to have some fun together,"

Cynder smiled back, "Alright, let's have some fun,"

Meanwhile in Malefor's fortress,

"So, the two dragons are enjoying themselves?" A cloaked dragon asked the air.

"Yes my liege," a voice replied.

"And they don't suspect that the snake charms remain on them?"

"Not a suspicion,"

"Is Spyro's soul almost ripe?" the dragon asked, licking his lips.

"Almost,"

"Perfect," the dragon laughted.

**Author's Note**

Don't you love cliffhangers? Neither do I. The chapter might seem rushed or not very good because I was listening to Nyan Cat for 10 hours and am going insane. By the way, if you haven't noticed there are multiple guess to the ending stated by Kyno and Lev, but they might not be right, ;)

OC List

Kyno

Lev

The voice

The dragon in Malefor's castle


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

No Characters other than OCs belong to me (Man that's clichéd)

The hooded dragon stood pondering something.

"I can see that Cynder is growing stronger too, I need a new body but I don't know which one I want," He wondered aloud.

"Maybe you should wait it out, my lord," the voice suggested.

"Maybe your right,"

Back at the castle Spyro and Cynder were laying in their bed, starting romantically at each other.

"I love you," Spyro said as he kissed Cynder.

"I love you," Cynder repeated.

Someone burst through the door.

"Lord Spyro! The leader of a small village wishes to see you about a treaty!" the guard declared, not noticing he was with Cynder.

Spyro climbed out of bed.

"I'll be there in a minute," he sighed. He kissed Cynder, "I'll be back soon, don't move," he playfully ordered. She did as he said.

Spyro entered the meeting room. It had red, green, yellow, blue and purple flags everywhere, a long wooden table with 6 chairs and a beautiful chandelier above the table. At the end of the table was a cheetah.

"Hello my lord," the cheetah bowed his head, "I'm here about a peace treaty,"

"What was this treaty about?" Spyro asked, "Why do you need it?"

"My village had an argument with some of your guards and signed a treaty so we aren't trying to violently rip each other's throats out,"

"You need a treaty from me between you and my guards?" Spyro asked confused, "Alright, I've heard and done crazier things. The treaty is renewed!"

"Thank you my lord, you have saved many lives," the cheetah thanked as he left.

Spyro returned to his room and saw Cynder exactly as he left her.

"Hello 'My liege,'" Cynder teased.

"Hello," Spyro started thinking, "Hello my thing that I can't think of a nickname for yet,"

Cynder laughed and pulled him back into bed.

Months later Spyro and become very experienced king and loved making new laws to show his power. He and Cynder had become mates; they had three eggs and lived peaceful lives, aside from a few grublin attacks that were ceased in seconds. They both made sure to train their combat skills so they don't become weak, which had tempted the dragon in the 'Flying Fortress' to take his new vessel. He had watched the couple training, observing every growth in power, every weakness and every ability.

"Will they soon be ready?" the dragon asked.

"Yes Lord Cervant, very soon," the air responded.

"Good job Kyno, good job indeed," Cervant laughed…

**Author's Note**

Dun dun dun! Kyno is a villain, the hooded dragon is named Cervant, Spyro and Cynder have three eggs and life is normal. This is **NOT **the full chapter, I need to do some things and when I'm done I will upload Chapter IV½. Till then, good day. Note: bonus chapter coming soon.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

No character other than OCs belong to me (Still clichéd)

Spyro got up in a barren mountain without any life other than himself.

"Please say this isn't another dream," he moaned.

"Don't worry," a voice said, "This is as real as your love for Cynder,"

"Who said that? Where are you?" Spyro demanded.

A dark hooded figure materialized from nowhere. Its robes were ripped and torn in black stained with blood smears. There was a silver long sword in a sheath to his left. When the wind blew his hood off he had filthy brown hair, cold black eyes and a half eroded human face. Spyro could see some of his skull around his right cheek, left eye and his chin.

"I am Cervant," the thing gestured a bow, "I am looking for a new body. I was wondering if you could please just give me yours so I would have to severely injure you first,"

"Can I ask you a few things first?" Spyro asked, trying to stall.

"Fire away, purple dragon,"

"What are you for one?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I've lived since the ancestors, taking a new body every six months as my bodies erode and rot very quickly, the form you see now is of a rare race known as humans. They only live in wastelands due to their fear of dragons. Before this body I was Ignitus' son," Cervant explained politely.

"How do you know who I am and where to find me?"

"You know your Pool of Fate or whatever it is? I used the Pool of Doom in Malefor's castle. I have watched your every move, from your hatching, to freezing yourself in a crystal, to you defeating my servant, all the way to Cynder laying her eggs just a few months ago. Malefor was my favourite servant, he came to me during your incubation looking to join me, and I ordered him to take Cynder, not you, on purpose. Everything you have done, I planned,"

"Why do you want my body?"

"Enough questions, can I have you or do I have to nearly kill you," Cervant ordered, growing impatient.

"You can't take me," Spyro said confidently.

Cervant was just about to rush at Spyro when he woke up.

"Are you alright?" Cynder asked.

"Yes. Glad you woke me up. Some guy named Cervant wants my body. You remember that spell Malefor used on you to age you? Do you think you can age our children?"

"I think so, don't tell me why, I don't want to know," Cynder said anxiously.

A few weeks later Spyro and Cynder's eggs hatched. Their eldest was a male ice dragon named Cyrus, next was a female fire dragon named Novia and last was a female thunder dragon named Noxia. Cynder used all her energy to cast a spell to age them; Cyrus was aged to 12 while Novia and Noxia were 10.

Cyrus looked just like Cynder, her horns, scale markings, even her claws but had Spyro's tail physically built like Spyro. He had light blue scales, gray eyes and a dark blue belly. He was very serious, protective of his sisters and seemed a little insecure.

Novia looked like Cynder as well except she had Spyro's horns and tail. She had dark red scales, green eyes and a cherry red belly. She was smart, agile and logical but seemed to have hubris.

Noxia looked like Spyro but had Cynder's tail. She had dark yellow scales, green eyes and a bright orange belly; she was the opposite of Cyrus. Noxia was very playful, naive and thought nothing would ever happen to her.

Spyro and Cynder immediately began teaching their offspring to use their elements.

Back in Malefor's castle Cervant has looking over his encounter with Spyro.

"Cynder aged her children very quickly," Kyno pointed out.

"Yes, I know," Cervant cut him off, "I think I might want Cynder instead,"

"You want to inhabit a female?" Kyno cruelly teased.

"It's not that, I...I..." Cervant chocked.

Kyno laughed at him.

"I...just want some good friends," Cervant whispered to himself.

**Author's Note**

That was un-expected, Cervant just wants a friend. Answering a question a user asked, my other story A Dark Fate is Cervant's personal story and is part of this but is seperate as some people couldn't care less about the villain as they (usually) die but it can answer some questions like what is Kyno. If you didn't notice I won't be writing on weekends as I use that time to play Sims Medieval or Destroy All Humans. Ciao.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

See my profile for all characters that belong to me

Chaos began to spread when the city learned of Cervant through an informant named Vel. Cyrus had tried to quell the panic but it did no good. Novia tried but made things worse and Noxia did absolutely nothing. Spyro and Cynder had left Warfang for a few days to spy on Cervant, leaving Cyrus in charge of the city.

"Please! Stop panicking!" Cyrus yelled, although drowned out by the screaming, "Cervant isn't any real threat! Mom and Dad are watching his movments right now!"

"Oh, forget it Cyrus," Novia gave up, "They won't listen to you,"

Cyrus stopped yelling and fell to the ground.

"Dad has a hard job; these people won't listen to a word I say,"

"That's because you're too serious," Noxia danced around him, "Maybe if you lightened up,"

"You don't get it, do you? They're panicked, I'm trying to lighten up, not very easy you know," Cyrus complained.

"Come on! Try to relax; you're working to hard,"

"Actually, Cyrus is doing a more than adequate job; he has mastered his element of ice and can even produce small shadow fires. You're the one who needs to exert yourself and sharpen your productivity of thunder to utilize high voltage shocks of electrical currents and giga watts," Novia explained.

"Novia, I'm two years older than you and I don't understand a thing you just said," Cyrus laughed, sort of.

Novia laughed, "Blue dragon shoot ice and dark hot stuff while yellow dragon can't spit a zap,"

"I didn't need it in baby talk," Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"I don't need to learn to fight, Mom and Dad will always protect me," Noxia said.

"I hope so," Novia said.

Cyrus passed out from yelling his lungs out.

A week later Cynder returned to the castle and ran into Cyrus, Novia and Noxia's room.

"I need you to come to the church," Cynder ordered urgently, "Your father is in danger.

The church wasn't very impressive, it had gray bricks, some stained glass of dragons and an alter made of gems. Spyro was laying on the alter twitching. His eyes were all white and his scales were pale.

"Father!" Cyrus yelled as he ran to the alter.

"Stop!" the priest yelled, "Don't approach him, he's been possessed.

Cyrus stopped dead in his tracks.

"I can't control him much longer," Cervant groaned. He was holding a staff with a shadow gem on it.

"Hold him, see how strong Cynder has become," Kyno demanded, "Make him call for her,"

"Bring her here," Spyro ordered with his voice and Cervant's voice present, "Give me Cynder!"

"Maybe Cynder can save him," the priest said, "Cynder, approach him,"

Cynder walked up to Spyro's body.

"She's beside him," Cervant struggled to keep his control.

"Make her use her powers on him; use only the dragon's voice,"

"Please…Cynder…use your…power on me…" Spyro begged.

"A…alright," Cynder charged her energy up, preparing to blast Spyro with it. A bright light hit Spyro and Cervant lost control.

"So…Cynder is stronger," Kyno claimed.

"No…that was not just her power, one of her children helped her, one that can use fury," Cervant panted.

"Cynder…did you…" Spyro regained his senses.

"No…I didn't use any fury, I used fear," Cynder said, very confused.

They both looked at the one who had the most elemental power; Noxia.

**Author's Note**

That first part with Cyrus trying to calm the city down was to introduce their personalities. If you message me I am planning on starting bonus character interviews starting with Cyrus and you can message me with questions you would like to ask them.


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

No non-OCs belong to me

"Noxia… did you?" Cynder gazed.

"I…I don't know what I did," Noxia stuttered.

The church was suddenly rocked from an explosion. Brinks started to fall from their places, pillars collapsed, windows shattered!

"What's going on?" Novia screamed.

The doors flew off their hinges and would have hit Cynder if Spyro hadn't blasted them with his power of earth. Cervant walked through the ruined doorframe.

"Hello," Cervant taunted, "I'm here to collect what is mine,"

"Who are you?" Cyrus ordered.

Cervant laughed. "I am Cervant. I need a new body now so please just give me Cynder's,"

"I thought you wanted mine," Spyro said.

"After her display of her Fury power, I think she would be more suitable," Cervant said coldly.

Cervant raised his hand as a large blue orb shot out of his hand and rushed towards Cynder. "I can't switch now so I'll just take her as a prisoner,"

Suddenly Novia jumped in front of Cynder and was captured!

"Novia!" Everyone screamed in unison.

"Thank you, and with that, I'll be going," Cervant turned and began to leave.

"Wait," Spyro said, "Let her go, you can take me instead,"

Cervant slyly smiled. "Alright," Cervant released Novia and Spyro began to follow Cervant. Out of nowhere Cyrus jumped at Cervant when his back was turned. Cervant grabbed him and broke his arm. Cyrus screamed in agony as he was dropped on the stone floor. Noxia lunged for Cervant but was blown away by a sudden brust of gravity.

"Don't even try," Cervant said dryly.

Novia prepared to attack but was stopped by Cynder.

"Don't do it Novia, you won't succeed,"

Novia cringed and dropped to the ground.

"Your mother is smart, I'll be going now," Cervant turned and marched out the door.

Noxia ran up to Cynder.

"How could you do that?" she yelled, "How could you left him take dad away?"

"Noxia…" Novia tried to calm her down, "I hate it two but that was the right choice, that or we all die, isn't that right Cyrus?"

Cyrus just lay on the ground.

"I will get him… I will get Cervant and make him pay," he mumbled.

"Cyrus…" Cynder tried to comfort him.

"I WILL KILL YOU CERVANT!" Cyrus roared to the heavens.

Cynder rest her hand on his shoulder, "We're going to spend the next five months training, we will save Spyro,"

**Author's Note**

BONUS! I will upload two chapters today because I had hours to work and still didn`t get Destroy All Humans!


End file.
